Endless Pain
by Akari no Kokoro
Summary: Một oneshot viết về cuộc đời của chị em nhà Scarlet


Ánh nắng đỏ của buổi hoàng hôn trải lên toà lâu đài cổ kính cạnh bờ hồ sương phủ, khiến nó như nhuốm lên màu đỏ máu, tạo nên một cảm giác ma quái, rùng rợn khó tả, song lại rất trang nghiêm.

Hồng Ma Quán.

Chủ nhân của toà lâu đài này là một ma cà rồng tên Remilia Scarlet, cùng với người em gái Flandre Scarlet.

Ít nhất, họ từng cùng nhau làm chủ nơi đây.

* * *

"Chào buổi chiều, thưa tiểu thư" Một cô hầu gái bước vào "Bữa tiệc trà của tiểu thư đã sẵn sàng"

"Cảm ơn Luna" Remilia bước vào bàn, miệng nhâm nhi ly hồng trà mới pha.

Nhưng có một điều khiến cô bận tâm, đó là ánh mắt của cô hầu gái tóc bạch kim như đang dò xét cô.

"Có chuyện gì sao, Luna?" Cô lên tiếng hỏi.

"Dạ… dạ không có gì, thưa tiểu thư" Luna vội ngoảnh mặt đi "Em thật thất lễ"

"Tò mò cũng là bản chất của con người mà, có phải em đang thắc mắc bức hoạ trên tường phòng ta phải không?" Remilia tiếp tục hỏi.

"Sao… sao tiểu thư…" Khuôn mặt Luna lúc này từ ngạc nhiên thành hoảng sợ.

"Ta nắm được số phận từng cá nhân nơi đây nên tốt nhất đừng giấu diếm ta điều gì" Remilia mỉm cười "Cũng không ích gì khi giấu diếm một cô hầu gái tò mò như em được. Ta sẽ kể cho em nghe, hãy ngồi xuống cùng ta"

"Nhưng em chỉ là…" Cô hầu gái chần chừ.

"Em cãi lệnh ta sao, Luna?"

"Em không dám... vậy em xin phép"

Đến lúc này, Luna chỉ còn biết vâng lời người chủ của mình.

"Bức tranh đó, là người em gái xấu số của ta… Flandre Scarlet" Remilia lên tiếng. "Một câu chuyện tang thương từ 200 năm trước…"

* * *

Flandre Scarlet vốn là một đứa trẻ khác thường. Kể từ khi sinh ra, em ấy đã bị cả gia tộc ruồng bỏ. Suốt hơn 400 năm, em chỉ sống dưới căn hầm lạnh lẽo, cô độc.

Một ngày nọ, ta nhớ rõ là vào năm 1998, ta đã lén thả Flandre ra, bởi ta muốn nó được sống như bao người khác trong dòng tộc mình, một cuộc sống tự do, không phải bị cầm tù như một con vật.

Đó là một sai lầm lớn nhất của ta. Flandre đã hoá điên vì bị giam cầm, em ấy đã giết sạch mọi người. Cha ta, mẹ ta, những người trong gia tộc Scarlet, tất cả đều bị thiêu rụi bởi ma lực của Flandre.

Máu nhuốm đỏ lâu dài… mặt đất ngổn ngang những mảnh xương thịt còn sót sau những đòn tấn công huỷ diệt của Flandre.

Có thể nói, chỉ ta sống sót trong ngày đấy.

"Chị hai ơi, cảm ơn chị đã thả em ra, em vui lắm, em vui lắm. Ha ha ha…"

Ta vẫn nhớ rõ tiếng cười man dại đó. Không từ ngữ nào có thể miêu tả được. Ta chỉ có thể nói, nó không thuộc về thế giới này.

* * *

Cái chết của cả một gia tộc danh giá đã gây nên một cú sốc trong toàn Romania. Sáng ngày hôm sau, quân đội chính phủ bắt đầu tiến hành lục soát lâu đài.

Cả sáng hôm ấy, ta cùng Flandre, lúc này đang ngủ say, trong căn hầm từng là ngục thất của em ấy.

Có vẻ như một vài người trong giới chức trách đã phát hiện ra bí mật của dòng tộc ta. Và họ đã mật báo đến Ordo Malleus, một tổ chức ngầm của Giáo Hội Vatican.

Một tổ chức với nhiệm vụ thanh trừng ác quỷ.

Đêm ấy, một nữ sát thủ với mái tóc bạch kim đã đến, lưỡi dao bạc giắt bên hông.

Mội trận hỗn chiến xảy ra giữa ta và cô ấy.

Một trận chiến không cân sức giữa một tiểu thư sống trong nhung lụa và một người phàm đã trải qua những cuộc tập huấn khắc nghiệt trong giáo hội.

Chưa kể, ả có thể điều khiển lấy thời gian theo ý chí mình.

Hai bên giữ thế thủ trong suốt hơn mười phút. Bất chợt, ta thấy ả đứng sau lung mình, lưỡi dao kề cổ.

"Sám hối đi, ác quỷ" Ả thì thào.

"Không"

Ta hoá thân thành một đàn dơi, thoát khỏi vòng tay ả.

"Khá đấy, ác quỷ. Nhưng Ngài sẽ hỗ trợ ta, thanh trừng các ngươi khỏi trái đất này. Amen"

"Chờ đến lúc giết ta được đã" Ta quát "Divine Spear "Spear the Gungnir"

Một ngọn thương đỏ xuất hiện, ta phóng thẳng vào tim của ả sát thủ.

Nhưng tíc tắc sau, ả biến mất, ngọn lao của ta đâm vào sàn, nổ một tiếng kinh thiên.

Cách đó chừng hai mét, ả đứng cười thầm.

"Ngắm đâu thế?" Ả khiêu khích.

"Đừng vội đắc ý" Ta quát, triệu tập ngọn thương và lao vào đánh ả.

Trận đấu tiếp diễn hơn hai giờ đồng hồ.

Cho đến lúc vầng trăng tròn lên tới đỉnh toà tháp của lâu đài.

Ta đã thắng, một chiến thắng trong đường tơ kẽ tóc.

Ánh trăng như ban cho ta sức mạnh, mọi động tác ta dường như nhanh hơn ngày thường.

Ả ta không kịp nắm bắt lấy thế trận mới, cùng với một khiếm khuyết trong năng lực điều khiển thời gian của ả là cần nhiều sức lực, ta đã hạ gục ả.

Một chiến thắng trong đường tơ kẽ tóc.

Lưỡi dao của ả, chỉ sượt qua ta, chỉ thêm 1 milimét nữa là cứa vào người.

Ả gục xuống.

"Giết ta đi, ác quỷ. Ngươi cũng sẽ chết dưới tay của Ordo Malleus thôi" Ả thều thào.

"Ta không có lý do gì để giết ngươi cả! Ác quỷ vẫn có tình cảm, không như lũ sát thủ máu lạnh các ngươi" Ta quát "Và bây giờ thì xéo khỏi nơi này, trước khi ta đổi ý"

"Nhảm nhí, lũ sát nhân các người mà có tình cảm sao? Nực cười"

Lúc đó, một tiếng cười vang lên từ ngoài hành lang.

"Flandre" Máu trong người ta như đông cứng lại "Xéo khỏi nơi này, mau lên, ả người trần kia"

Nhưng quá muộn. Flandre bước vào.

"Chị hai xấu xa, giấu một con người mà không cho em biết" Flandre lầm bầm rồi bật cười điên loạn "Xấu xa, xấu xa, em phải giết chị và ả người trần kia mới được. Chị xấu xa giống gia tộc ta vậy, không bao giờ cho em tham dự các cuộc vui này. A ha ha!"

Ta đã quá mệt mỏi sau trận chiến với ả sát thủ, bây giờ phải đối mặt với người em gái của mình.

"Flandre, chị không muốn thế…"

"Vậy ra, cô chỉ muốn bảo vệ tôi khỏi nó?" Ả sát thủ lên tiếng, gượng đứng dậy.

"Quá muộn rồi…" Ta thì thầm "Trừ khi, cô chịu bỏ qua mối hận, và giúp ta khống chế nó"

"Đến lúc này, chúng ta chỉ có thể gạt bỏ tư tưởng cá nhân và chiến đấu vì lợi ích chung thôi. Phải không?"

Thêm một trận đánh khác giữa ta, ả sát thủ và Flandre.

Thêm một giờ đồng hồ chiến đấu không ngừng nghỉ. Tuy vậy, Flandre dù mang sức mạnh kinh hoàng nhưng lại không có một chút gì về chiến lược. Nó chỉ lao vào, chém liên hồi với lưỡi kiếm Laeveteinn rực lửa của nó, và nhắm vào ả sát thủ, một người dày dạn kinh nghiệm chiến đấu.

Cuối cùng, nó cũng lộ sơ hở khi cố gắng kết liễu ả sát thủ. Không chần chừ, ta phóng một mũi thương vào nó.

Nó chỉ kịp la một tiếng trước khi nằm lăn dưới sàn nhà.

"Không công bằng, chơi đánh hội đồng" Nó giãy nãy.

"Ngoan nào Flandre, chị xin lỗi vì không cho em biết, nhưng từ nay, cô gái này sẽ phục vụ chúng ta"

"Ê, này! Tôi có bảo gì…" Ả phản đổi

"Kẻ thua phải tuân lệnh kẻ thắng" Ta quay sang ả, hạ giọng "Và tôi cần cô để kiềm hãm nó. Xin hãy hợp tác với tôi"

Không còn cách nào khác, ả ta nhận lời.

* * *

Bọn ta bắt đầu gom tất cả mọi vật dụng cần thiết và ra đi. Ta không còn có thể sống ở nơi này, bởi rồi, chính phủ Romania cũng sẽ phong toả toà lâu đài để phục vụ công cuộc điều tra của họ.

Nhưng đi về đâu? Ta không thể sống gần con người bởi bản chất của ta.

Đây cũng là năm 1998, những phép màu sẽ không còn xảy ra như hơn 400 năm về trước.

"Patchouli, Patchouli Knowledge có thể giúp ta" Ta chợt nhớ đến người bạn cũ.

Ta đã quen và kết bạn với cô ấy khoảng 50 năm về trước. Một pháp sư mang sức mạnh người phương Đông, một nhà thông thái với kiến thức uyên thâm, và ta tin rằng, cô ấy sẽ giúp ta.

Sau ba đêm đi đường, ba người bọn ta đã đến được căn nhà của cô ấy.

Một ngôi nhà nhỏ bên bìa một khu rừng hẻo lánh.

* * *

Sau khi kể toàn bộ vụ việc cho Patchouli, cô ấy quyết định giúp bọn ta. Dù gì, cô ấy cũng đang trốn khỏi Ordo Hereticus của Giáo Hội Vatican.

Toà án dị giáo của Vatican.

Bởi suy cho cùng, cô ấy là một phù thuỷ, nếu bị bắt, cô ấy sẽ bị thiêu sống.

Ta luôn tự hỏi, tại sao con người lại cho mình những quyền như thế? Họ giết những người họ cho là ác quỷ, họ cho là tà giáo, dị giáo, và họ cho đó là chính nghĩa!?

"Này, có nghe tôi nói không thế, Remilia?" Patchouli huơ tay trước mắt tôi.

"À… xin lỗi, nãy giờ mình không tập trung"

"Giỡn nhau à? Thôi được rồi, nghe kĩ này. Tôi tình cờ quen một youkai sống ở Trung Quốc tên Hong Meiling, cô ta cho mình biết là ở Nhật, một dòng tộc theo đạo Shinto đã dựng một kết giới ngăn cách giữa thế giới bên ngoài, nơi con người sinh sống, và vùng đất họ gọi là Gensoukyou để cho các youkai và sinh sống. Tôi từng từ chối lời mời của cô ấy, nhưng đến lúc này, có lẽ đó sẽ là nơi thích hợp với chúng ta, những kẻ bị ruồng bỏ bởi thế giới loài người"

"Một ý tưởng không đến nỗi tệ. Vậy, chúng ta sẽ đến đó bằng cách nào?"

"Nếu mình có được địa điểm cụ thế thì hay biết mấy…"

Lúc này, cánh cửa bỗng bật mở.

Như bản năng của những kẻ bị truy lùng, bọn ta đều thủ thế.

"Patchouli, mình về rồi" Một cô gái mặc bộ áo màu lục bước vào "Mà bạn có khách à?"

"Tưởng ai… xin giới thiệu với mọi người, đây là Hong Meiling" Patchouli lên tiếng "Mà cô về đúng lúc đấy, cô biết cái vùng đất cô bảo là ở đâu không?"

"Vậy bạn đồng ý rồi sao? Được rồi, theo mình phỏng đoán thì nó nằm nơi đây…" Meiling lấy tay chỉ lên tấm bản đồ của cô "Rặng núi Yatsugatake, nhưng để vượt qua kết giới gần như là điều không thể, vì vậy mình mới cần ma thuật của bạn"

"Hm, vậy chuẩn bị đi, sáng mai chúng ta khởi hành"

Cả năm người bọn ta đã đến đây như thế.

* * *

Tuy vậy, cuộc sống vẫn không dễ dàng gì. Flandre càng lúc càng trở nên điên loạn. Một ngày kia, nó đã thoát khỏi Hồng Ma Quán và càn quét khắp Gensoukyou. Bao nhiêu con người, bao nhiêu youkai đã gục ngã trước những sức mạnh của nó. Chỉ đến khi những youkai mạnh mẽ như loài thiên cẩu, hà đồng, hợp tác với Meiling, cô sát thủ sau này ta gọi tên là Sakuya, Patchouli và ta mới không chế được nó.

Một bản hiệp ước được lập ra, quy định ta không được tấn công người bản địa, ngược lại, youkai sẽ phải giao người ngoại giới để làm thức ăn cho Hồng Ma Quán. Ít lâu sau đó, một bản hiệp ước về việc tranh đấu, với sự tham gia của vu nữ đền Hakurei, Hakurei Reimu.

Mọi người, dù muốn hay không, đều tuân theo hai bản hiệp ước này. Ta được máu để uống, người bản địa được bảo vệ, những người tham chiến đạn mạc có luật chơi công bằng. Tuy nhiên…

* * *

"Flandre, lại đây chị bảo"

"Có việc gì vậy?" Flandre ngước đôi mắt ngây thơ nhìn ta hỏi "Mà sao chị buồn thế?"

"Flandre, chị xin lỗi…"

Ta đưa nó xuống căn phòng dưới tầng hầm.

Ta đặt nó lên giường, hôn nhẹ trán nó.

"Hãy thứ lỗi cho chị…"

Flandre nhìn ta.

"Chị hai, sao chị hai lại khóc"

Ta lẳng lặng bước ra.

"Chị hai ơi, chị đi đâu thế?"

Ta đóng sập cánh cửa.

"Chị ơi"

Ta nghe rõ tiếng đập cửa của nó, tuyệt vọng tìm cách thoát.

"Đừng nhốt em mà"

"Em hứa sẽ ngoan mà"

"Thả em ra đi"

Cứ thế, những tiếng la tuyệt vọng từ từ trở thành tiếng khóc. Khóc vì tước đi sự tự do, vì bị ruồng bỏ bởi chính người chị của mình.

Bởi điều luật thứ ba trong bản hiệp ước.

'Flandre phải bị giam cầm trong suốt quãng đời còn lại'

* * *

Năm năm sau, ta quyết định trả thù.

Ta tạo một làn sương đỏ che phủ khắp Gensoukyou, tạo nên một màn đêm vĩnh hằng. Khi đó, ta sẽ làm chủ nơi này, và vùng đất này sẽ là thiên đường cho Flandre và ta.

Thế nhưng, ả vu nữ Hakurei Reimu và ả phù thuỷ Kirisame Marisa đã đánh bại kế hoạch gần như hoàn hảo của ta.

Ta đã rất thất vọng. Nhưng kẻ thua phải làm theo kẻ thắng. Ta buộc phải xoá bỏ màn sương đỏ, trả lại ánh sáng cho vùng đất này.

Ít lâu sau, sau khi đi dạo, ta trở về Hồng Ma Quán. Tuy nhiên, xung quanh toà lâu đài lại bị bao phủ bởi một cơn mưa.

Ma cà rồng sợ nước.

"Flandre, không lẽ, nó đã thoát ra rồi sao?"

Ta không thể vào vì cơn mưa tầm tã đó. Không còn cách nào khác, ta đành nhờ Reimu và Marisa vào tìm hiểu.

Theo lời họ kể lại, bùa phong ấn căn phòng của Flandre suy yếu, và em ấy thoát ra. Patchouli buộc lòng phải tạo một cơn mưa để ngăn cản em ấy thoát ra ngoài.

Và họ đã đánh bại em ấy.

Ta không biết nên vui hay buồn, bởi cuối cùng thì ta vẫn phải nhốt nó lại.

Nhưng Reimu lại bảo tôi: "Flandre nên được tự do, em ấy tuy điên loạn, nhưng suy cho cùng đó cũng là do sự giam hãm mà ra"

Trước khi ra về, Reimu nói: "Còn cái bản hiệp ước đó để tôi lo, đừng quá bận tâm về nó"

* * *

"Flandre"

Ta lên tiếng, chầm chậm bước vào phòng.

Flandre lẳng lặng nằm trên giường, đôi mắt đỏ hoe.

"Flandre"

"Chị hai"

Nó nhảy đến ôm tôi, khóc nức nở.

"Chị hai, em nhớ chị lắm. Chị đừng bỏ rơi em"

"Chị xin lỗi, Flandre, chị xin lỗi"

Nó chỉ ôm chặt lấy tôi khóc, khóc vì vui, xen lẫn sợ hãi. Nó sợ tôi lại giam nó trong căn phòng này.

"Flandre, ngày mai, chúng ta hãy cùng nhau đi dạo, được chứ"

"Dạ vâng"

* * *

Tuy vậy, mầm mống của sự cuồng loạn vẫn nằm trong Flandre.

Ta không rõ, và sẽ không bao giờ rõ chuyện gì đã xảy ra hôm đấy. Ta chỉ biết, nó càn quét cả một vùng đất gần Hồng Ma Quán, giết đi ít nhất 10 youkai.

Reimu đến, bảo sẽ giúp ta kìm hãm nó lại. Nhưng ta từ chối.

Bởi sau này, nó lại sẽ càn quét. Và sức mạnh nó lớn dần mỗi ngày, ta sợ nó sẽ tàn sát cả Gensoukyou.

Ta muốn giải thoát cho nó.

Ta, Sakuya, Meiling và Patchouli cùng nhau truy lùng nó.

Tìm ra nó cũng không khó.

Lúc ta đến, nó đang giết Mokou, để cô ta hồi sinh và bị giết tiếp. Nó cười, tiếng cười như 17 năm trước, khi nó tàn sát cả gia tộc.

Meiling lao tới, tung cước vào quật ngã nó. Nó lồm cồm bò dậy, cầm Laeveteinn xả thẳng vào người gác cổng.

Lúc này, Patchouli bắn những khối cầu nước vào, khiến nó bật lùi.

"Không công bằng tí nào" Flandre hét "Taboo "Four of a Kind""

Nó phân thân thành 4 người, một đối phó với ta, một đối phó với Meilinh, tương tự với Sakuya và Patchouli.

"Scarlet Sign "Red the Nightless Castle"" Từ người ta phát ra luồng sáng đỏ hình chữ thập. Ta lao vào, dùng móng vuốt tấn công liên hồi vào nó. Nó cũng không phải tay vừa, thanh kiếm nó điều khiển rất tốt, luôn tìm cách chém vào những chỗ hiểm.

Tình hình của ba người kia cũng không khá khẩm hơn.

"Rút lại chỗ ta" Ta ra kệnh "Tất cả, tập trung đánh một con thôi. Patchouli, phiền cậu dùng phép vây hãm một đứa cho bọn tôi, và chặn ba đứa còn lại"

"Tuân lệnh" Cô mở quyển sách phép "Fire Metal Sign "St Elmo's Pillar""

Một bức tường lửa dựng lên, cô lập Flandre đi đầu với ba đứa còn lại. Lúc này, Meiling đá, hất tung nó lên cao, Sakuya phóng lưỡi dao bạc của mình vào tim nó.

Nó thét lên, và biến mất.

"Hay quá, hay quá" Ba con còn lại cười nham nhở "Bây giờ thì, chết đi"

Chúng lao lên, một đứa tấn công trực tiếp, hai đứa vòng hai bên đánh vào bên hông.

"Tản ra, mau lên" Ta ra lệnh.

Nhưng đó là một sai lầm.

Chúng nhắm vào Patchouli, người chậm chạp nhất trong đội.

"Tiểu thư Patchouli" Meiling nhảy ngược lại, nhận trọn ba nhát chém của Flandre "Chạy đi... con rùa"

Những người còn lại tái mặt.

Dùng chút sức lực cuối cùng, Meiling giữ chặt ba Flandre.

"Hạ thủ chúng đi, nhanh lên"

"Khốn nạn" Sakuya rủa "Buriallusion "Phantomic Killer in Night Mist""

"Divine Spear "Spear the Gungnir""

"Water Fire Sign "Phlogistic Rain""

Những lưỡi dao, mũi thương và những tia lửa bay vào. Giết chết Meiling cùng với ba Flandre.

"Kết thúc rồi" Sakuya nói thầm.

"Phải đấy, kết thúc rồi" Ta thầm nói.

Sakuya bước đến gần xác người gác cổng.

"Vĩnh biệt Meiling, sự hi sinh của b... argh"

Không biết từ khi nào, Flandre đã luồn ra sau Sakuya, dùng bộ vuốt của mình đâm xuyên trái tim cô.

"Sakuya" Patchouli và ta thất thần. Tức khắc, cả hai ta nhảy lùi ra xa.

"Q.E.D. "Ripples of 495 Years"" Nó thì thào, và bất chợt lao vào Patchouli.

"Night Lord "Dracula Cradle"" Ta nhảy vào, cố gắng làm chệch hướng bay của nó, nhưng quá muộn. Bộ vuốt nó đâm lủng phổi của Patchouli.

"Khục... khục... Sun Sign... "Royal Fla..""

Nhưng nó dùng tay đâm thẳng cổ họng cô, giết chết cô trước khi cô kịp niệm chú.

Ta lao vào, đánh nó, nó nhảy ra, phóng những đường đạn sặc sỡ vào ta.

Trận chiến kéo dài đến hơn 10 giờ tối.

"Giỡn với chị vậy đủ rồi" Nó nhìn tôi, cười "Taboo "Laeveteinn""

"Divine Spear "Spear the Gungnir""

Nó cầm lưỡi kiếm lửa, ta cầm ngọn huyết thương, cả hai lao vào.

Phập.

Mũi thương ta đâm vào tim nó.

Nó chết ngay lập tức, không chút đau đớn.

Nó đã do dự, nó đã dừng kiếm khoảng một phần mười giây.

Thời khắc đó, đủ để ta kết liễu nó.

* * *

Remilia lẳng lặng đứng dậy, bước ra cửa sổ.

Luna ngồi lặng người. Đau buồn vì số phận trái ngang của hai chị em dòng tộc Scarlet.

Bấy giờ trăng đã lên cao.

"Vào hôm ta giết chết người em gái của mình, vầng trăng cũng đỏ như đêm nay vậy" Người tiểu thư ma cà rồng lên tiếng.

Lăn trên má cô, là hai hàng lệ của sự đau khổ, tiếc thương. Tiếc cho số phận trớ trêu của người em gái.

Trên bầu trời đêm, vầng trăng ấy vẫn âm thầm toả sáng. Nhưng Remilia cảm thấy như ánh trăng tròn ấy đang trách móc cô.

* * *

"Những ước mong trong bao lời ca, gửi đến ánh trăng tròn phía xa  
Những ước mong nơi đáy lòng tôi mãi mãi lang thang trên trời cao  
Tội lỗi kia ám ảnh ngày đêm, tội ác kia không thể thứ tha  
Nhìn với đôi mắt căm phẫn kia, vầng trăng sáng trên trời cao

Vầng trăng sáng trên trời cao…"

-Endless Pain-


End file.
